


Игра на козырях

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис/Крис, АУ. Оба гладиаторы (любая вселенная). Ночь перед их боем друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра на козырях

\- Что они сказали?  
Крис медленно обернулся, и выражение его лица напугало даже бесстрашного обычно соседа.  
\- Что?  
Вместо ответа Крис бросил ему свиток, с которого глашатаи зачитывали объявления о предстоящих боях. Его сосед, тоже Крис, отпихнул бумагу от себя и обиженно сказал:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не понимаю их языка!  
\- На завтра объявлен бой, - объяснил Хэмсворт. – Всех жителей столицы приглашают посмотреть, как два пришельца будут биться друг против друга. Бой до смерти.  
\- Проклятые папуасы! – выругался сосед. – Они не имеют права! Конвенция о защите свобод…  
\- Не была подписана правительством этой планеты, - перебил его Крис.  
\- Да мне насрать, что тут было! Они не имеют права заставлять нас биться друг с другом! Какого хрена происходит, Хэм, что за дерьмо? Почему ты так спокойно это принимаешь?  
\- Потому что, - спокойно ответил тот Крис, которого все его коллеги, ставшие друзьями, привыкли называть Хэм. Только так на словах можно было отличить двух Крисов. И Хэм, и его сосед – Эванс – оба на слух звались одинаково. И теперь Эванс по привычке к нему так и обратился. – Потому что мы пленники и враги, и мы безоружны. А для того, чтобы дождаться помощи, мы должны тянуть время на этой планете. И быть здесь гладиатором, друг мой, еще не самое хреновое, что могло произойти. Радуйся, что тебя не заставляют выгребать дерьмо из их сточных канав, истеричка.  
Это мигом охладило Эванса. Он еще пару раз сжал бесполезно кулаки, долбанул по стене и сполз по ней на пол, баюкая ушибленную руку.  
\- Блядь, как же я все это ненавижу, - прошептал он. – Эту ебаную во все щели планету, этих дикарей, их чертовы привычки. Я уже даже тебя начинаю ненавидеть.  
\- А это зря, - усмехнулся Крис. – Я единственный, с кем ты тут можешь разговаривать.  
Эванс отвлекся от болевшей руки, посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Каким бы темным не казалось будущее, но Хэм всегда заставлял его улыбаться. Только благодаря ему Крис еще не свихнулся в их каморке, не сорвался на охранников, не погиб на арене. Хотя в последнем его участие было минимальным. Эванс и сам был горазд подраться, тем более, отстаивая свое право на жизнь.  
\- Но как они могут заставить нас выйти против друг друга? – все еще не мог он смириться. – Мы ведь можем просто отказаться!  
\- Тогда нас убьют, - объяснил Крис. – Что выбираешь?  
Эванс умолк на полуслове, едва попытался снова возразить. Но и он, и Хэмсворт понимали: для них разницы нет. Проклятая планета станет могилой для них обоих, раньше это случится или позже, завтра или через год. Сигнальный маячок, сброшенный ими при падении исследовательского катера, вряд ли добрался до главного корабля. Эванс мог поклясться, что перестал слышать его сигналы, когда оторвалась и сгорела в атмосфере вторая ступень. Они точно знали, что обречены. Но Хэмсворт не сдавался. С отчаянием он продолжал цепляться за жизнь, дрался за нее, вырывал ее руками и ногтями, и тащил за собой друга как локомотив. Сам Эванс уже давно мог бы сдаться.  
\- Знаешь, - толкнул в бок присевшего рядом Криса Эванс. – Я тут подумал…  
Он помолчал, ожидая уже привычных приколов «Ты не заболел?» или «Тебя подменили?», но Крис молчал, просто немного повернулся, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
\- У нас ведь два выхода, да? Мы или отказываемся, и тогда нас убивают обоих, или деремся, и тогда погибает один из нас.  
\- Есть еще один вариант, - возразил Крис. – Мы отказываемся драться завтра уже на арене. И умираем в бою с охраной.  
\- И я об этом, - разозлился Эванс. – Умираем или оба, или кто-то один! Поэтому я и подумал, что лучше, если погибнет... Вернее, если хоть один спасется.  
Крис напряженно смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения, и Эвансу, пусть и с трудом подбиравшему слова, пришлось договорить:  
\- Короче, я подумал, что будет лучше, если ты завтра меня кончишь. Подожди! – он вскинул руку, заставляя друга не перебивать и сидеть спокойно. – У тебя семья, Эльзе совсем скоро рожать, а я все равно один, братьев у меня еще много, родители не сильно расстроятся…  
\- Бред!  
\- Нет, серьезно. Кому-то нужно дождаться прилета помощи, может, маяк добрался до базы, и тогда спасатели уже близко. Так хоть один из нас может отсюда выбраться. Нет, Хэм, не морщись, я говорю серьезно…  
\- Ты несешь херню, - разозлился Хэмсворт. – В тебе благородства не больше, чем в моем носке. Ты никогда ничего не сделаешь просто так. Так какая у тебя выгода в том, чтобы завтра сдохнуть?  
Эванс не стал отвечать сразу, он еще пару минут гипнотизировал Криса и загадочно улыбался, а потом на одном дыхании выпалил:  
\- Да, не за так, - и, не успел Крис вмешаться, Эванс продолжил: - Ты меня трахнешь.  
Тишина, мгновенно захватившая в плен их камеру, была настолько густой, что ее можно было резать ножом. Хотя, если бы у него был нож, Хэмсворт лучше всадил бы его в живот ухмылявшегося Эванса.  
\- Охуел? – единственное, на что хватило Криса, чей дар речи исчезал быстрее, чем здравомыслие его соседа.  
\- Нет, - все еще улыбался тот. – Я не шучу. Если я завтра умру, то сегодня хочу получить от жизни все, что хочу. А хочу я тебя.  
\- Охуел? – повторил Хэмсворт.  
\- Не парься, - хлопнул его по плечу Эванс. – Тебе понравится.  
\- И… И давно у тебя… Это? – не знал, какие подобрать слова, Хэмсворт.  
\- Да почти сразу, как мы познакомились, - все еще спокойно, хотя Крис ума не мог приложить, как у него это получается, ответил Эванс. – Я думал, ты в курсе, что я по мальчикам.  
\- Не в курсе, - ошарашено признался Крис и уточнил: - Был.  
\- Но теперь-то знаешь, - продолжал глумиться Эванс. – Так что, по рукам?  
Хэмсворт оттолкнул протянутую руку и поморщился.  
\- Я не пидар, понял?  
\- Никто не пидар, - согласился Эванс. – Пидаров бы в георазведку и не взяли. У меня всего лишь другая ориентация.  
\- Слушай, ты серьезно? – Крис хватался за последнюю надежду. – Или это еще одна твоя дебильная шутка?  
\- Серьезно, - неожиданно строго ответил Эванс. – Серьезней некуда, Хэм. Ты знаешь, я просто так не бросаюсь словами. И если раньше я сидел тихо и не лез к тебе, то только потому, что ты меня точно бы послал. А я, как ты знаешь, не делаю невыверенных ходов.  
С этим нельзя было спорить. На базе никто из старых работников не садился с Эвансом за один карточный стол, а «прокатить» новичка, усадив его играть с Эвансом, было одним из обрядов посвящения. Крис отличался продуманностью и, тут тоже нельзя поспорить, этот заход к Хэмсворту сделал, понимая, что тот вряд ли откажется.  
Крис тоже это понимал, к своему огромному сожалению. Он знал, что в завтрашней драке победит кто-то один, хоть и было противно выходить против коллеги и друга, даже, как оказалось, такой суки, как Эванс. Хэмсворт, пусть и считал себя хорошим парнем, хотел выжить во что бы то ни стало. Он, будто назло здравому смыслу, верил, что маячок доберется до базы и что их спасут. Только эта вера и поддерживала в Крисе желание выжить любой ценой. Он хотел вернуться сначала на базу, потом – к Эльзе, которая была на восьмом месяце беременности. Она сообщила ему эту новость полгода назад, как раз перед тем, как их с Эвансом отправили на эту долбанную планету, чтобы разведать на ней месторождения полезной руды. А потом они попали в плен к туземцам, которых оба отказывались признавать не-дикарями. Те словно застыли на этапе, который в земной истории относился к Древнему Риму. В сравнении отличия были велики, но в мелочах два народа совпадали. Особенно в том, что касалось боев на потеху публике. Два высоких светловолосых гиганта на фоне малорослых и темнокожих аборигенов выделялись очень сильно, и смотреть на то, как то один, то второй, а то и оба вместе дерутся с известными бойцами-туземцами или одолевают местных хищников, стекалось полгорода. Пришло бы и больше, но размеры арены не позволяли.  
А сейчас пресыщенные зрители, утомленные постоянными победами чужаков, требовали настоящей крови. И хозяева арены приняли единственное правильное решение – заставить их биться друг с другом.  
Поэтому Крис точно знал, что завтра выживет только один. И, как ни сложно было признаться даже себе, твердо решил, что выиграет он. Ему просто хотелось домой.  
А Эванс же сейчас давал ему шанс на это, стопроцентный шанс остаться в живых и один к одному на то, что Крис дождется прилета спасателей.  
Хэмсворт был не дураком. И слишком любил жизнь.  
Поэтому согласился.  
\- Окей, - решительно и громко сказал он. – Я согласен.  
\- Да? – с каким-то неясным сомнением уточнил Эванс. – Ты уверен?  
\- Уверен, - кивнул Крис. – Я хочу жить. Я хочу домой. Так что мне делать?  
Теперь уже Эванс выглядел неуверенным. Может, ему было неприятно, что парень, с которым они пять лет проработали вместе, так просто слил его. Но Крис тоже принял решение. Ему уже осточертела эта планета, эти пигмеи, даже Хэмсворт начал бесить. Тем более, куш, который Крис мог получить, для него – настоящего игрока, готового поставить на кон многое, зная, что выигрыш обеспечен, - был слишком лаком и сладок, чтобы от него отказываться.  
И Эванс наклонился к нему, придержал рукой за подбородок и, держа так, чтобы Крис не вырвался, поцеловал. Хэмсворт рвения не проявлял, отвечать не пытался, но и не отворачивался и не кусался. А мог бы. По его лицу было видно, что приятного для него в этом поцелуе мало. Нужно было больше.  
\- Ложись.  
\- Что? – не сразу услышал Хэмсворт.  
\- Ложись, - повторил Эванс, но не добавил больше ничего. Крис лег на свою подстилку – тощий соломенный матрасик, брошенный на дощатый пол. Условия в камере были спартанскими, зато чисто, и к этому пленники привыкли быстро.  
Как и к почти полному отсутствию одежды. Когда они очнулись в камере, на них были наброшены куски ткани, а уж как прикрыться, каждый решил сам. Хэмсворт придумал себе что-то вроде килта, а Эванс – инженерный мозг – хитро скрутил подобие трусов.  
И сейчас, лежа на полу с задравшейся на живот «юбкой», Хэмсворт очень пожалел, что не смастерил себе такое же, потому что у Эванса появился отличный обзор на его пах, а член, будто приглашая, лег ровно на живот. Крис заставил развести ноги, лег между ними и положил ладони Хэмсворту за бедра, одновременно удерживая и не давая шанса увернуться. А потом, посмотрев ему в лицо, наклонился и провел по его члену одним длинным широким мазком.  
Отступать было некуда. Хэмсворт зажмурился, сжал руки в кулаки и постарался думать о том, что будет, когда его спасут. Конечно, он немного погорюет о смерти Эванса, но недолго, потому что сразу вернется на Землю, к жене, ребенку…  
К сожалению, мысли прервались на картинке того, как жена с ребенком встречают его с орбитального шаттла. Эванс сделал что-то такое, от чего вдруг захотелось застонать и попросить повторить. Крис приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел вниз, где между его ног двигалась темно-русая макушка с торчащим хохолком отросших волос. В этот момент Эванс поднял глаза и нарочито медленно, как на старых порнозаписях, выпустил член изо рта, и тот мокро шлепнул по животу. А потом Крис снова наделся, другого слова уже не было, на твердый ствол ртом и горлом, венка проехалась по выгнутому языку, и Хэмсворту снова пришлось зажмуриться и постараться выдохнуть. За те месяцы, что они были здесь, он ни разу не позволил себе подрочить: стеснялся соседа. Теперь воздержание отозвалось томлением в теле и дикой жаждой вбиться в горло Эванса до конца и спустить в него. Но тот, чувствуя, как Хэмсворта начинает трясти, остановился, взял его член рукой и легко сжал, не давая кончить.  
\- Остынь, друг, - сказал он. – Еще не конец.  
Но Крис мог бы с ним поспорить. Конец точно настал – когда Эванс, смачно плюнув на руку, засунул ее в свои псевдо-трусы, а Хэмсворт чуть не молиться начал, чтобы не сойти с ума от этой картинки. Его, уже, наверное, бывший, друг двигал рукой под тканью быстро и ровно, совершенно точно трахая себя пальцами, растягивая для того, чтобы его не порвал хрен Криса.  
Растягивая.  
Блядь.  
Призвав на помощь все высшие силы обитаемых планет, Хэмсворт ждал, пока Эванс прекратит. Он чувствовал, как тот возится на нем, как задевает плечом бедро. И это, что странно, не убивало настроения, не заставляло член безжизненно сникнуть. Наоборот, становилось только горячее. Разум Криса предавал его, внутренний голос успокаивал и твердил, что это секс, настоящий секс, которого не было уже давно, да и все равно уже, кого трахать. А Эванс сам предложил, сам был готов, да еще и сосал отменно. И задница у него, наверняка, тесная и горячая, но точно привычная к членам, что ему не будет ни больно, ни плохо, а Крис потрахается, это же просто секс, и Эванс сам предложил…  
Мысли неслись без тормозов, заставляя забывать дышать. Крису хотелось не только зажмуриться, но и прикрыть руками уши, чтобы не слышать, как Эванс стонет, как выдыхает влажно на его кожу, заставляя волоски на ногах вставать дыбом. Яйца потяжелели, подобрались, а Эванс, паскуда, еще и облизал их, пока трахал сам себя. Крис взвыл. Теперь и ему хотелось по-настоящему: вмазаться в узкую дырку до конца, вжаться в упругую жопу до яиц, схватить за плечи, чтоб не вырвался, и оттрахать так, чтобы звенело в ушах, и не было слышно ничего, кроме шлепков влажной кожи и громких стонов. Эванс точно был телепатом, потому что, едва Крис подумал об этом, вытащил руку из трусов, развязал их и бросил за спину. Хэмсворт приказал себе закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, как он – голый, растянутый, твою мать – усаживается сверху, как качается от каждого движения его член. Рассматривать мужские причандалы Крис совершенно точно не хотел. Но с закрытыми глазами оказалось хуже. Теперь все ощущения сконцентрировались на звуках и осязании, а те делали только хуже. Одно дело видеть, как тебе плюют на член и размазывают по стволу вязкую слюну, а совсем другое – чувствовать. Чувствовать плотность кулака вокруг члена, гладкие скольжения вниз и вверх, ощущать, как трутся о твой пах чужие яйца, а потом головка члена упирается в растянутую дырку, тоже гладкую и мокрую от слюны.  
\- Давай быстрее, - сквозь зубы поторопил Крис, но Эванс его не слушал. Он получал свой последний в жизни подарок и спешить не хотел. Поэтому съехал по члену Хэмсворта вниз медленно, придерживая его так, чтобы было удобно обоим, да еще и стонал на каждый вошедший в него дюйм. Крис не выдержал этого издевательства, схватил его за бедра и толкнулся вверх, заставляя Эванса вздрогнуть и застонать уже от боли.  
\- Подожди, черт, - Крис впился в него ногтями и заставил притормозить, а потом, поняв, что Хэмсворт подчинился, снова сам начал задавать темп. Пришлось смириться и поддаться этому, хоть и двигался Эванс медленно, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы добавить Крису на член еще слюны. Зато двигался правильно, сжимал как надо, водил бедрами, насаживаясь глубже. Хэмсворт старался не стонать, чтобы не показать, насколько ему хорошо от секса с мужиком, но не получалось. Члену было тесно и горячо, слюна облегчала скольжение, а мышцы были упругими и мягкими, обволакивали, стягивали собой.  
\- Я… все… - нашел силы предупредить Крис и почти вслед за этим кончил, влипая в Эванса до конца, дергаясь под ним, стараясь вбиться еще глубже, где было мокро, узко и хорошо.  
\- Сволочь, - разозлился Эванс, сильно ударил его по боку и слез, а Крис не успел снова закрыть глаза и увидел его торчащий член с темно-розовой налитой головкой. Вообще, если можно было подумать, то Хэмсворт обязательно это сделал, но сейчас не получалось, поэтому он бездумно протянул руку и погладил член Криса тыльной стороной ладони. Эванс посмотрел на него с такой явной мольбой, что Хэмсворт не смог отказать. Он потеснился, и Крис лег рядом с ним, то и дело, будто нарочно, касаясь мокрой головкой вспотевшей кожи. Теперь они лежали лицом друг к другу, Эванс смотрел Крису в глаза и постоянно облизывал высохшие губы. Это было ожившей порнографией, Хэмсворт отвел глаза, посмотрел вниз и неловко, еще стесняясь, обхватил его член ладонью, сжал пальцы в неплотное кольцо.  
\- Мне еще немного, - признался Крис, хотя это и так было видно: по поджавшимся яйцам, почти каменному члену. Хэмсворт кивнул и на пробу провел кулаком вверх-вниз, снова пожалев, что нельзя заткнуть уши. Эванс гортанно застонал, громко, жадно, вцепился Крису в плечи и прижался к нему грудь в грудь. Хэмсворту было неудобно, но он продолжал дрочить, уже под головкой, мелко и часто, заставляя Криса задыхаться и сбивчиво стонать ему в ухо. Тот обнял его крепче, застыл, выгнувшись назад, и кончил, густо и много, заляпывая спермой матрас, руку Хэмсворта, их животы.  
Дождавшись, пока он расслабится, Крис вытер руку о свою юбчонку и тоже обнял Эванса в ответ.  
\- Ну, все, все хорошо, - пробубнил он. Ему казалось, что друга надо утешить или поддержать, а тот вдруг посмотрел на него счастливым взглядом и поцеловал, подловив, сволочь, в самый нужный момент. Крис уже сам не отворачивался, отвечал, да еще и гладил Эванса по плечам, прижимал к себе ближе.  
\- Все, сдохнуть не жалко, - сообщил Эванс, разорвав поцелуй. – Просить обнимать меня до утра я не буду.  
\- Придурок, - не удержался от смешка Хэмсворт.  
\- Запомни меня таким, - попросил Крис, и непонятно было, шутил или был серьезен.  
\- Запомню, - кивнул Хэмсворт, обнял его и держал так до утра, слушая, как Крис понемногу засыпает, начинает сопеть или толкаться во сне.  
Утром они не сказали друг другу ни слова, только кивнули перед выходом на арену. Увидев их, толпа заволновалась, одиночные крики слились в сплошной гул, охрана сжала кольцо вокруг арены.  
Оба встали друг напротив друга, поудобнее перехватывая оружие, сделали несколько шагов по кругу, примериваясь к силе противника.  
И именно в этот момент, едва успев перед первым ударом, над площадью с ареной показался спасательный катер. Испуганные крики туземцев были лучшей музыкой для двух осевших на мелкий песок мужчин.  
\- Давай не будем об этом никогда вспоминать, - толкнул в бок размякшего Эванса Крис. Тот обернулся, хитро посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил.  
А Крис понял, что только что позволил шулеру взять из колоды джокер.


End file.
